narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kihaku Saito
Kihaku is a ninja of konoha number one in his class when in the academy thanks to his creation of the death release a combination of light and dark which caused him to be known as the death god of konoha. Background Kihaku was born a few years after the war had taken place leaving him and his family with little to nothing to live on but the same to him he was happy. After a couple years his father finally thought it was time for him to join the academy and show the village what their family was made of, but little did they know that their was a danger that none of them could have expected. Beofre he even entered the academy he was sent to meet one of his uncles in a nearby village to learn two very secret techniques passed on from generation to generation... the powers of the dark and light release. Once Kihaku turned 6 he finally returned to the village to learn that his house had burned down killing everyone inside they say it was accident but Kihaku thought differently about that. He went to school acting as if nothing was wrong while in secret he was creating a way to bring his parents back which he called death release. When he finally had achieved what he wanted and brought back his family he told them he loved them and sent them back because he felt bad for them. Now he has passed from the academy and joined squad 23 where he can use his techniques for good while also keeping his job as a assassian secret from his sensei and friend Kasumi. Personality When Kihaku first joined the academy because of his family's death he was drawn back from the rest of the class having no real friends at the time. No one would talk to him or want to be near him because of the rumors of his experiments with the death release thus the name death god stuck to him like glue. As he grew up he began to loosen up alittle and start chatting with the villagers hoping to improve their idea's and thoughts about him due to his weird habit of practicing death elease near his old ancestral home. While still not having many friends he had become close friends with both his sensei and his fellow teammate Kasumi the only girl on their team, even though he still thought of himself as a legend thanks to his nickname which made him alittle hot-headed and full of himself it never got to the point he thought he was better then others. He tends to say things he doesn't mean which gets him in a few scrapes here and there but he is always polite and tries apologive for whatever it was that he did wrong, he can also be alittle dense when it comes to matters of love or attraction. Appearance Kihaku has jet, black hair and sea green eye's and bears a resemblance to his father who use to be a big shot around the hidden leaf for his rugid good looks. Because of this many girls in the village find Kihaku very handsome but his dense nature and rumors about him put most girls off to him. When he was young, He wore many short sleeve shirts due to the hot weather also a pair of shorts and black tobi socks because of the wooden floors in the academy. Due to Kihaku being a master at hand-to-hand combat he wears white bandages around his arms almost to his shoulder but only going half way up his arm, He also wears a silver dogtag necklace that he got from his mom for good luck when he left to train with his uncle which he still wears today while also wearing his dads black jacket with white fur along the edge. What he wears to this day is a brown shirt, black pants, and a pair of black shoes so that he doesn't weigh himself down with heavy clothing to move faster. Abilities Kihaku has many abilities which make him special and very dangerous to any ninja that he faces which also includes his massive speed and strength due to years of training alone in the forest death alone in secret and his mastery of the death release a kekkei genkai of his own creation. Ninjutsu Kihaku has no regular chakra natures due to the special training he did with his uncle in a nearby village. He has two very distant natures one is dark release while the other is the complete opposite light release. When used together he can blind and drain most opponents of their chakra, life force, and eye sight with his mixed abilities. Death Release The death release is a self invented kekkei genkai that Kihaku created after years of private training in the dead of night and during rainy days to himself. It is a mix of both light and dark which allows him to bring back the dead and use the souls of fallen warriors to his advantage one of the main abilities being the undead army which gives him a major advantage in battle with his own army of zombie warriors. The use's for it are endless and he has only just started tapping into it's unknown power for now he countinues to train hoping to one day become a person will look up too instead of fear like they do now. Summoning Jutsu: Grim Reaper/Bats Thanks to Kihaku's affinety towards the undead he is able to summon the grim reaper to use as he see's fit as long as he can give him some souls as a sacrafice which is not a problem. Kihaku can also summon bats which are his main form of summoning due to the grim reapers need for souls everytime he summons him also because the grim reaper is a last result for really strong opponets. Genjutsu Another one of Kihaku's hidden talents is his powerful genjutsu's that cause people to see into the future of their death or a made up one that kihaku can create for them causing them to be left in shock at how real it feels. Taijutsu Taijutsu is one of his strongest abilities other then his ninjutsu thanks to his training in the capoeira fighting style. He has trained day in and day out to learn this type of fighting due to it's high flexibility and duration, but he has mastered it being able to use all of it's techniques mostly the kicks because of his lower body strength his kick is so powerful it could crush a building in one fall swoop. the most used of his leg techniques is the bencao where he jumps back onto his hands then kicks the opponent square in the chest with the soles of his feet. Other Skills Since he has learned the death release Kihaku knows and uses various assassianation and silent techniques thus his name the death god being able to bring death to a opponent in a matter of seconds, he is also good at interrogation and espionage thanks to his shadow travel technique which allows him to enter shadows and travel anywhere in a few seconds flat. Quotes "why is everyone scared of me?" "I will show you all the power of death release!" "know that my face...is the last thing you will ever see"